Hunting With Tiger's Blood
by DemonicAngel38
Summary: Being a certain Hawk's sister is hard. Being an agent of SHIELD is harder. But, what happens when she meets two brothers and their guardian angel? How about a spy with a dark secret? From fighting demons to aliens and having an insane best friend, Maya's got a lot in store for her.
1. Hello, Welcome To My Version of Hell

**A/N: Sooooooo, basically this is a story about my Superwhovengers OC, Maya Barton! I hope you like it!**

The punching bag swung as I hit it over and over again.

"_I'm sorry. Mom and Dad-"_

Tears poured down my face. I kept throwing jabs and the blue bag, already slightly stained with blood.

I could feel my hair whipping against my back. Judging from the pain my knuckles were already bleeding.

"Hey, Tiger. What'd the bag ever do to you?" I turned around to see my _way too overprotective_ brother standing in the doorway of the training room.

"Everything." I said grimly glaring at Clint. He just shook his head and looked at me with a smile creeping onto his face,

"Well, Fury wants You, Tasha, and I down in the hanger for some briefing on a new mission." I sighed not really ready for another mission. I nodded anyway though.

If you don't already know, my name is Maya Victoria Barton. I joined SHIELD about 7 months ago. I'm sister to "Hawkeye" and I kick ass 24/7.

I grabbed my towel from, the table next to me and wrapped it around my neck. 

Then I started off for the, as Clint, Tasha, and I like to call it, the "Mission Room".

#$*$$%#$ #$ **2 hours later ** #$%# *#$%*&

" So let me get this straight, you're sending us out on a mission to shut down one of OUR bases?" The Hawk asked obviously confused.

"Yes. We believe there is an operative from an enemy in our lines. We need you to take him down and shut down the base in case there are any others." Fury replied to my brother.

Damn, even with one eye he can bore some pretty deep holes into your soul.

"You'll be leaving in an hour. Pack your stuff and get the hell out of here."

We nodded and headed to our rooms.

"I wonder what enemy base." Tasha said as we were walking.

"Probably Rising Tide." Replied Clint. I looked at him when he said that name. He get this look in his eyes like you see when your about to kill someone and the blood get's all over your hands and face. Then you hear their pathetic screams as you-

"Maya?" I looked up to see my brother staring down at me. "What are you thinking bout?" he asked worry clouding his blue eyes.

"Nothing." I told him thinking back to my earlier thoughts.

"Alright. Well here we are!" He exclaimed stopping in front of his door. " See you guys in the jet."

Now, A couple of months ago SHIELD got us a special jet made JUST for Tasha, Clint, and I. It has a room customed made for each of us, a kitchen with a pretty sweet bar. Then, there's the training rooms and generall lounging room.

Tasha and I kept walking until we got to my room. I told her goodbye and walked into my room.

I looked around at the mess. Book about things ranging from supernatural creatures to how to successfully torture someone, clothes thrown into a pile in a corner, and miscellaneous weapons scattered around the floor.

I grab a couple of suitcases out of my closet and set them on my bed. I packed some clothes and a few fancy dresses and heels just in case. Then I put in my AWESOME collection of boots. I had to take some out though, because they all didn't fit into my biggest suitcase. Finally I grabbed my ninja stars, throwing knifes, twin pistols, a machine gun, and a machete. I finished off by putting my sword into my hilt and throwing in over my shoulder.

Now I LOVE my sword. It had a black hilt with purple etchings running across it like a river. The handle was custom made to fit my grip and it's the PERFECT weight for me. But, my blade was the best. It was made of a substance that can cut through anything and block any bullet shot or blow thrown at it.

I grabbed my suitcases I walked down the halls and saw that all the agents staring at me.

I know they do this everyday when Clint's not around, but I don't care. They think since I'm "The Hawk's" little sister I get "special treatment". Take that, bitches.

When I reach the plane Clint and Tasha are already there waiting for me. Clint was lounging in one of the leather seats drinking a beer and Tasha was loading her pistol.

"Alright we should be arriving in about 7 hours so get comfortable agents." Coulson said coming in from the pilot's seat.

I sat down in a chair and began sharpening my sword.

"Why do you need so many bags?" Clint asked eyeing my 4 suitcases.

I sighed, annoyed that this was going to be the 6th time I told him my process.

"One bag for boots, one for dresses and heels, one for my normal clothes, and one for my weapons.''

"Oh." He said still staring at my bags and casting the jet into an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm gong to get some sleep before I have to go beat up some bad peoples, so see ya!" I yelled heading off for my room on the jet.

I walked in dropping my bags and fell onto my bed. Eventually I fell into a sleep full of bloody darkness.

**Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible, but I'm writing 3 stories at once so it's kind of hard. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Eryc Beckham

**Hey! So, I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but I'm attempting to write 3-4 stories at once. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"_Clint! You ruined my tower!" I pouted as I looked at my destroyed block tower. I looked up at my brother with a glare._

"_Clint Barton say sorry to your little sister." My mother said helping me to pick up my blocks._

"_Sorry Maya." He crossed his arms and glared at me._

_At the time I was 3 about to turn 4 and he was 9. I suddenly heard a scream. I turned around and found myself on a street. A car was coming towards me. Mom and Dad were in it. Mom was screaming and Dad was crying, then…_

"Hey! Rise and shine! We get off in an hour here's your new identity." Clint said throwing a folder onto my bed.

I grabbed the folder and looked at my brother, confusion racking my brain.

"Wait, I thought we were going in as ourselves?"

"Yeah, Tasha and I are. Since we've been in SHIELD for a long time and we are the top agents, everyone already knows who we are. However, sorry to say, you're new. No one knows you, so you're going in as our spy and going to get close to our suspect, k?''

I nodded and opened my folder, knowing I could memorize it 5 minutes.

_Scarlett Keys, Age: 19._

Great, at least I'm actually 19.

_5 foot 4, green eyes, blond hair-_

"Wait?" I looked up and saw Clint had a bottle of blond hair dye in his hand, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ready sis?"

"Ah, Hell no!" I exclaimed. I LOVE my hair. No one is going to make it fucking BLOND. Hell, no.

"Coulson, she's refusing.'' My brother yelled out.

"Do what you have to Barton." He replied trying to hide a smile.

I tried to run away , Clint grabbed me and dragged me over to the sink. After strapping me down and getting me to stop moving around he started ruining my precious hair.

When he was finally done I ran over to the mirror and looked at a stranger. My hair was a golden blond that shone in the light. I stomped over to my bed and went to read the rest of my file.

After about 10 minutes, I learned I specialize in knives and the Bazooka. I speak fluent Spanish, I have a fear of reptiles, and I have a brother named Nathan.

Great this will be fun. I put on my outfit, strapped my bazooka across my back, and placed my knives into their straps.

"Hey, we've landed and- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" cried Agent Angel, who was driving us.

"Shit, happened." She just stared at me until she made up and excuse about checking the plane's breaks and left.

I walked off the plane and saw one of our many SHIELD bases laid out in front of me.

A man walked up to me and smile. He had black hair and piercing blue-green eyes.

"Agent Keys, I'm Agent Beckham, but you can call me Eryc."

"Nice name. You can call me-"

"Hey! Agent Keys, they need you in the training room!" My brother called to me, pointing to where the training room was.

"Thanks, Agent Barton." I said trying to put as much venom in my words as possible.

"Well, you better go-"

"Scarlett."

"Scarlett, see you later." Eryc waved goodbye and walked off.

I smiled and headed for the training room.

When, I walked in Coulson was already there waiting there for me.

"Alright, Barton. Here's your target." He handed me a picture of a man with curly red hair and eyes so dark, they looked black.

"His name is Dustin Aguleria. He specializes in the Assegai, M47, Pike Staff, M1014, and Pistol. He's very dangerous and we have almost confirmed he works for Rising Tide; we just need you to confirm it. Hawk and Widow will be around to make sure everything goes smoothly and to well protect you."

I nodded looking at the picture of the man. I gulped looking at his black, deceiving eyes,

"I'll get right to work." I left and went to search for my new target.

**I know it's short, but I have to go watch Supernatural! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it! Also, check out my other story Whovengers Assemble, which features Maya! I hoped you liked it! BAI!**


	3. Tracking The Target

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really; REALLY busy working on Whovengers, but here's a NEW chapter! **

I walked around the base, keeping a VERY close eye on my target. I found him about an hour later jogging around the base. He was pretty easy to see, since he was one of the very few red-heads on the base.

I saw him go into the arsenal, probably getting weapons for training, I followed him in. I grabbed my SHIELD I.D. Our allowed us access to different places, such as the training room, the arsenal, headquarters and other places. Your level in SHIELD also gives you access to rooms, like if you have Level 7 Clearance you can get in anywhere and Level 3 will only get you into the basic places. 

I showed the machine my card and walked into the arsenal. I was following Dustin into the Guns section when I ran into someone, Eryc.

"Oh, I'm sorr- Wait, Scarlett right?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded as he helped me up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Eryc looking up into his electric blue eyes. That's weird last time I saw him they were bluish-green. Whatever.

"I'm just getting some weapons for training." He said holding up two pistols and a small dagger.

"Oh! I was too, wanna come with me?" I asked thinking it would be less suspicious if I went with him to get my weapons.

"Did you hear Widow was here with Hawk?"

I nodded, trying to look slightly awed,

"Yeah! I wonder what they are doing here. This isn't exactly one of the most popular bases."

"Maybe they just want some privacy for training. I know how hard it is to train with 18 people surrounding you. It's a pain in the ass."

I laughed, now realizing he was a higher level in SHEILD.

We walked into the Gun section, and Dustin was gone.

"Dammit." I said under my breath, but Eryc heard me.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me confusion racking his delicate features.

I reached up to grab two black twin pistols with red engraving on the handle.

"Oh, they just don't have what I wanted. I guess I'll just stick with a regular pistol today." We both walked out in silence when I saw Dustin again.

"Shit!" I yelled, slapping my forehead.

"What is it now?" Eryc asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet with Agent Coulson to discuss an upcoming mission! He's going to kill me!" Then I started to run towards Dustin, but then I turned around and yelled goodbye to Eryc. He waved to me and started laughing his head off and shaking his head.

I ran after Dustin who was now heading towards- Oh shit. He was walking into headquarters and since Scarlett wasn't in a high enough level, I couldn't go in there.

I reached into my pocket and called Clint. He answered on the first ring.

"What?" he asked me sounding very tired.

"Target just went into head. I don't have access to go in."

"Shit. Don't move. Be there in five." He said and hung up on me. Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother. I mean I love him and everything, but he's super overprotective after mom and dad. And EVERY time there is a mission he has to take over. He just drives me-

"You needed something Agent Keys?" I heard my sibling's voice say behind me.

I turned around and in perfectly calm character said back,

"Yes, I have a meeting with Coulson and I cannot get into headquarters."

"I see. Well, since I am such a nice person I will let you in."

I glared at him and hissed with a venomous smile,

"Thank you agent Barton."

He let me in and I started right after my frequently disappearing target.

I was walking through the halls when I saw him step out of the bathroom. Calculating in my mind what to do. I decided to go with the simplest plan.

I walked quickly toward him my head down. And just as I planned knocked right into that son of a bitch.


End file.
